


Our Friendship Will Never Die

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Movie Night, time off work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Dan visits his besties Clare and Noah in Toronto after three months apart. Pure fluff from beginning to end.
Relationships: Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid, Dan Levy & Noah Reid & Clare
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Our Friendship Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmorninglovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/gifts).



> My friend goodmorninglovelies said they would like to see a cozy Dan & Noah/Clare friendship story. I agree with them that these three all just seem like they love each other. This is for you, GML!
> 
> Thank you to my delightful beta DisgruntledPelican for their brainstorming, cheerleading, and editing help.
> 
> Title from “You’ve Got a Friend in Me” by Randy Newman

Clare continued to check her phone every couple of minutes the entire drive to the airport. Noah looked over at her when they were stopped at a traffic signal, and reassured her softly, “Don’t worry, hon, we are going to get there well before he has his bag off the carousel.”

“I just really wanted us to be parked and to go in to stand with him while he waited for his bag,” Clare replied. “We haven’t seen him in three months!”

“He’ll be totally fine with us meeting him at the curb; you already texted him that your shift ending late was going to put us right up against his flight arriving,” Noah responded as he flicked his blinker and turned into the terminal entrance, slowing down and beginning to scan the crowds amidst the line of cars pulled up to the curb.

“Over there, right there!” Clare cried, pointing to Loading Area 5. Noah saw him then, head and shoulders above the group of senior citizens getting ready to board a retirement home van; he was scanning the cars as they inched slowly past.

Noah managed to tuck the car into an open spot along the curb and Clare was out of her seat like a shot—opening the car door and jumping into Dan’s arms all in one movement. Her huge smile was met with Dan’s happy laugh as he nearly toppled over from the impact. Noah smiled and popped the trunk before stepping out and sauntering around to the curb to pull Dan into a hug of his own. He grabbed Dan’s bag to toss in the trunk before herding Clare and Dan, neither of whom had stopped talking, into their respective seats so they could be on their way.

The three months since they’d all been together had dragged, in some respects. They’d all been busy working, of course, and had kept up their text chain, and occasional FaceTime calls. But nothing could replace actual in-person hangouts, dinners on the deck, and movie watching. So the excitement of the three friends having an entire week together after the months apart was real.

~~~

Dan had stayed with Noah and Clare a few times over the last couple of years, so the three of them had a pretty good routine down. Giving Dan some time to get his bag unpacked involved Clare being sprawled on the guest bed bending his ear on a variety of topics, trying to get some good Hollywood gossip out of him while Noah...well, Clare and Dan were unconcerned what Noah was up to. He happily let them have their time talking about LA.

As with every visit, the first order of business was hitting the Whole Foods for groceries that everyone could agree on.  _ Easier said than done, _ thought Clare as she got ready to battle the guys in the chips aisle.

Clare loaded the shopping cart with apples, oranges, grapes, and kiwi (Dan’s favorite), then moved on to start loading up on vegetables. She and Noah had made a loose menu plan for the week, including a couple of nights on the grill, a couple of nights out at Dan’s favorite restaurants, and a couple of nights that were still up in the air. Hopefully those would be filled with mutual friends, giving Dan time with people he misses but not taking him completely away from Clare and Noah. 

Clare had lost track of the guys while she was selecting some beautiful asparagus to grill, but here they were now, each holding an overflowing hand basket. 

“Seriously, guys, we go through this every time. There’s no way we need this many bags of chips!” Clare chuckled, knowing the argument was already lost, but her nursing license required her to at least try. 

“It isn’t all chips, Clare,” cajoled Dan quickly. “Look at these amazing hot dogs we found! They don’t even look that healthy!” 

Noah snorted as he laughed, causing Dan to giggle and then poke at Clare to get her to laugh as well. Which of course she did; how could she help it, with one of her best friends finally here with them, and nothing but free time stretched out in front of them for the next several days.

~~~

On day three of Dan’s visit, Clare just had to snag a quick afternoon nap. The evenings had been stretching into the night in a way her normal schedule at the clinic never allowed, and if she had any chance of staying awake for a movie tonight, she knew she needed some sleep.

Upon entering the kitchen after waking up, she knew something was up. The guys looked vaguely guilty, and there was the smell of pizza in the air. 

“Pizza, really? You guys are killing me! I thought we were making your ‘healthy’ hot dogs tonight,” she said through a laugh. 

“Nope, hon, not pizza,” Noah laughed.

“Um, we may have made a run to the corner store while you were napping? And we may have gotten pizza rolls for an appetizer?” Dan couldn’t suppress his laughter.

It was an old argument that was no longer an argument...they all enjoyed letting loose when the occasion allowed. Just thinking about all the pasta they consumed in Tuscany could send Clare into a food-coma-reminiscence-spiral that would take hours to recover from.

She took a glance at the platter already piled with pizza rolls, popped one in her mouth with a grin, then grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and plopped it right in the center of the platter. She had learned a thing or two from Lorelei Gilmore about how to make a balanced snack plate, after all.

~~~~

“So, what’s our plan this time?” 

Clare turned her head over her shoulder just as Dan snuggled up to hug her warmly from behind as an addendum to his question. 

“Do you think we actually need a plan?” she mused.

“Noah will not willingly watch a rom-com. You know that; I know that. I just think it would be good to have a plan.”

Clare turned in his arms, gave him a squeeze, and went back to mixing the pitcher of margaritas. “I say we just turn on  _ Pretty Woman _ and tell him it is high time that he watches it and that we are hearing no arguments at this time.”

“I love the way you think!” With a wink, Dan headed back to the living room to be sure all the food was in order.

~~~~~

Noah had good naturedly agreed to  _ Pretty Woman _ without too much of a fight. Being all together again, seeing how happy and relaxed Clare was with a few days off work and one of her best friends back in town, and knowing that their time would be over before they knew it, led him to laughingly squeeze in between the two of them and settle in. 

“My one stipulation is that at any future UCP events I still can say I’ve never seen this movie, Dan. It’s too good a story to give up now.” Dan twisted his lips in an attempt to hide a smile, nodded his agreement, and grabbed his bowl of chips as they got ready to start the movie.

Clare sighed happily and leaned in to Noah. He kissed the top of her head and grabbed the remote. She glanced over to where Dan was leaning in to Noah’s other side, and smiled. There would be a party tomorrow night with a crowd of Dan’s Toronto friends and lots of singing. The night after that they were headed to Eugene and Deb’s house for dinner and games. But for tonight, it was just the three of them—three best friends, together. It really couldn’t get any better.

  
  



End file.
